Party!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Carly, Tori, and Ichigo are all celebrating their 21 birthday! But Ryo has a plan of his own. Will Carly tell Ryo her feelings for him?


Tokyo Mew Mew

Party

Ryo x Carly (OC)

The party of a lifetime was happening as Me, Ichigo, and Tori were all now turning twenty-one. "This is going to be fun!" I said with joy. "Ya. I wonder what games we'll play?" Ichigo asked herself. Tori just rolls her eyes. "Why did Ryo agree to this?" Tori asked me. "Keiichiro is pretty convincing. I do hope we get to play Truth or Dare." "No!" both my sister's yelled. I really was the only one who liked playing it.

We arrived at the cafe and it was so pretty. "They're here!" Pudding shouted. "Happy birthday you three," Mint said. Tori just waved her off and went to the back. "What is her problem?" "She just doesn't want to be here. And look who it is over there." I said pointing at Masaya, my sister's boyfriends. "Hey, Ichigo. Happy birthday." He said. Hi!" And there she went. I was happy for her. And Tori had a few admirers. But I just was the cute and sweet one. "Ryo. Do you need help in the kitchen?" "Nope. I'm good." okay yes I've had a crush on Ryo like forever. Ever since I met him he has been the kind of person who cares and is honest. At least to me. "Let the party being!" Lettuce shouted.

The party lasted a long time. "So, Berry, when are you and Ichigo going on a double date?" I hear Mint ask. "What? I don't know. We haven't been together that long." "Yes, you have. You've grown up together," I said. "I mean as a couple!" That wasn't smart. Everyone I knew has someone they liked or cares about. Except for my sister and Zakro. But still, Ryo wasn't interested in girls. At least not ones he worked with. "Ryo! Come join us." I said. but he just shook his head. "Fine, then I'm coming in there and making you come out here!" I said running into the kitchen. "Carly!" Ryo shouted. "Why won't you come have fun?" "Because parties aren't my thing." I sighed. "I have an idea." I looked around and found a bottle. "Okay! Who wants to play spin the bottle!" No one said anything. "Come on guys! it's a party!" "If I play that then I'll turn into a cat!' Ichigo shouted at me. "I didn't say anything about kissing sis!" I was like the evil little sister that get's the older siblings the worst time. I'm Kishu but human, and mew, and a girl! "Carly!" "Who wants some cake?" Ryo said rolling the cake out. "I want to play a game! Someone play!" And then the last thing was..."I dare you to kiss someone!" both my sisters screamed.

"What?" I was just confused. "We dare you to kiss someone. Anyone!" Tori was mad. "Fine." I shrugged. they didn't satisfy so I kissed Masha. "There. If you wanted me to kiss a certain someone in a certain place then say so. Too many loopholes." I said. Tori sighed and walked out. "I'm heading to a real bar." "Ichigo, do you want some cake?" Mint asked. Ichigo smiled but not for long. "Ryo!" I looked at the cake and it was my Ichigo kissing Masaya on a beer mug. "that is so hilarious!" I said laughing.

Everyone started to leave, as, the end of the day was near. Zakuro left to do a photo shoot and Mint was having dinner with her father. Pudding had siblings and Lettuce was helping. Ichigo and Berry left with their boyfriends and Keiichiro..."I'm going to get some more ingredients. You two clean up here okay." Me and Ryo? Alone? This really was my birthday! "Okay!" Ryo and I cleaned up the place all nicely. "You finish the sweeping and I'll do the dishes," I said. ryo never argued with me. I loved working here and was the most devoted of the seven of us.

I was just washing the dishes as Ryo cleaned up the rest. I watched him work hard. The others see him being lazy, but I see him work harder than anyone. "Ow!" How did I cut myself? ryo dropped the broom came running so fast I didn't see him coming. "Carly! Are you okay?" My ears and tail came out being startled.

Why did I have to have raccoon DNA? I'm a mew. But with the cool look to it. I was like a raccoon too. My soul animal being the sneaky, and girl of the night made this fit perfectly. I do wish I had gotten a better animal though.

"Don't laugh! I just cut my finger." Blood was slightly coming out but I wasn't worried. Ryo took my finger and licked it. "You really do look like a cat when you do that." I said. He turned red.

I wasn't like Ichigo who freaks out over the slightest contact. Why did this feel so good? Must be my 21 hormones. I rolled my eyes.

"That should do it," Ryo said looking right at me. Our eyes met and the heat from his breath made me shiver. "Ryo we need to finish," I said. I turned and picked up a plate and cleaned it. He stood next to me helping.

Almost all the dishes were clean before our hands touched. I jumped for a second but didn't pull away. Unexpectedly, Ryo leaned in and kissed me. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Oh my gosh!

So sweet!

He had one hand on my leg and the other holding the back of my neck. He was really tall up close, to me, so, I was on my tiptoes. I ran my fingers through his dirty-blonde hair and the kiss deepened.

My gosh!

He lifted me up on the counter and rubbed my exposed skin on my legs.

Fast!

Really fast!

I have liked him a lot and this was it. We took a breath and I really needed it. "Ryo? What was that?" He grinned. I never saw him do that! "Happy birthday. I love you, Carly." He whispered. I was breathless. He loved me. I wanted to say it too. But the heat between us didn't allow it.

Screw alchol! I just need Ryo! Drunk on love. That is a song isn't it? Whatever. best birthday ever!


End file.
